Rêve Démonique
by Litany Riddle
Summary: Ou comment faire fuir l'innocent et saint d'esprit lecteur... Gros délire ! L'auteur reçoit des visites un peu spéciales : anges, démons, prêtres, Ewan McGregor, bref, que du bonheur ! OS


**Rêve Démonique**

**Disclaimers** : L'auteur est à elle-même, et pratiquement tous les personnages, ainsi que l'histoire, na !

* * *

Je venais d'enfiler ma petite robe préférée, celle qui était toute dorée et semblait elle-même lancer des œillades par moment, quand on frappa à la porte. C'était mon oncle. Je le fis rentrer et aussitôt il m'interrogea avec colère.

-C'est quoi cette tenue ma fille ?

-Je comptais sortir ce soir…

-Habillée comme ça ? Toute seule ? Tes parents ne t'ont donc rien appris ?

Je m'assis sur mon lit en soupirant, ça risquait d'être long. J'eût droit encore une fois à une leçon d'éducation qui m'expliquait en très gros que les filles devaient rester vierges jusqu'au mariage, qu'elles ne devaient pas sortir sans un membre de leur famille, qu'elle devaient s'occuper de la maison et des enfants, qu'elle ne pouvaient pas aller dans les temples pendant qu'elles avaient leurs règles… bref, le discours qu'on ne s'attendait pas à entendre en France en 2008… Mais sur cette île perdue au milieu de l'océan indien… En plus mon oncle comptait rentrer dans les ordres, alors évidement je jetais la honte sur toute la famille. Son sermon aurait pu faire de l'effet sur d'autres, mon oncle était très impressionnant avec sa haute stature, sa peau très noire et ses yeux tout aussi noirs cachés derrière des mèches frisés.

J'étais en train de me demander vaguement jusqu'à quelle époque arriérée mon oncle allait régresser lorsque je me rendis soudain compte qu'il y avait deux autres personnes dans la pièce. Etrangement je ne ressentis aucune panique. Elles étaient toute deux vêtues d'une tunique blanche et abaissèrent en parfaite synchronisation leurs capuches en s'approchant de nous. Celle qui engagea la conversation avec mon oncle était une femme de très forte corpulence, presque aussi grande que lui. Elle avait des cheveux blonds frisés, la peau très blanche et des yeux bleus. Celui qui s'assit à côté de moi ressemblait à un adolescent de mon âge. Il était très grand aussi, mince, ses boucles de cheveux blond cendré lui encadrait le visage comme les saints dans les tableaux de la renaissance et la première chose que je notais fut qu'il était très beau, la deuxième qu'il était encore plus beau quand il souriait et la troisième, un grain de beauté équidistant de son oreille droit et de sa mâchoire.

-Je m'appelle Paul, et elle c'est Sophie. Nous sommes des anges, m'expliqua-t-il.

-C'est cool, moi je suis athée, répondis-je. Ça ne se fait pas de rentrer chez les gens comme ça.

Mon ange leva les yeux au ciel avec indulgence ce qui m'exaspéra, puis reprit :

-Sophie va convaincre ton oncle d'épouser Marie-Anne au lieu d'entrer dans les ordres, et moi je suis censé te faire un peu la morale et te faire passer le goût des robes aussi… courtes.

-T'es sûr que t'es bien un ange, toi ? demandai-je en donnant une tape sur sa main qui était rendue bien plus haut que la limite de la robe.

Pour toute réponse j'eux droit à un sourire énigmatique.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un nouvel arrivant. D'après sa soutane, c'était un prêtre, mais le grand capuchon rabattu m'empêchait de voir son visage. Chose étonnante, mon ange se jeta sur lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils virevoltaient tout prêt du plafond, leurs jambes s'agitant dans de grands claquements de cape. D'après ce que je pouvais voir, l'ange essayait d'étrangler le prêtre.

-EPOUSE-LA ! tonna une voix qui me fit sursauter.

Sophie mit mon oncle dehors en une vitesse record et cria « PAUL ! » d'une voix de stentor qui résonna dans la pièce.

Les deux hommes tombèrent immédiatement et se retrouvèrent allongés par terre. Paul se releva en disant d'une petite voix :

-J'ai pas fait exprès…

-MENTEUR ! JE VOIS L'ALCOOL DANS TES YEUX !!

Sophie releva Paul et le plaqua violemment contre un mur. Le craquement qui en résulta fut retentissant et fit vibrer tout le bungalow. S'il avait été humain Paul serait sans doute en compote…

-Hum… me coincer entre toi et un mur, susurra Paul d'une vois suave, depuis combien de temps en rêves-tu ?

Il eut un léger rire et se lécha les lèvres d'un air aguicheur et infiniment trop libidineux pour un ange. Sophie peinait à cacher sa répulsion, mais je voyais qu'elle avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que son petit protégé ait si mal tourné.

-Je vois la luxure dans tes yeux… Le vice…

Paul eut un élan vers elle, pour l'embrasser ou la mordre, la folie qui couvait dans ses yeux ne permettait pas de savoir. Sophie se servit de cet élan pour le projeter loin d'elle, au milieu de la pièce où il atterrit souplement, comme un chat.

-Depuis combien de temps… Depuis combien de temps es-tu perverti ? Depuis combien de temps joues-tu la comédie ? demanda Sophie sans pouvoir empêcher la colère de gronder dans sa voix.

L'ange déchu pris la peine de mettre son capuchon sur la tête et je remarquais que sa robe avait virée au noir d'encre.

-Pas si longtemps que ça, ma chère Sophie… Pas si longtemps… répondit-il calmement avec un sourire cruel. Te souviens-tu de notre dernière mission, quand tu m'as laissé seul sur terre pour finir le travail ?

-Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?! Tu étais presque prêt, Paul !

-Mais c'est si bon, de céder à la tentation, si bon Sophie… Tu devrais y céder toi aussi…

En disant cela, Paul avait l'air d'être égaré quelque part où Sophie ne pouvait pas le suivre.

-Ma Sœur… viens avec moi, fit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Jamais, Paul. Tu as choisit le pêché, libre à toi, mais mon but à présent et de t'éliminer !

Un éclair blanc sortit des mains de l'ange et Paul l'évita de justesse. Le jeune démon attaqua avec une série de boules de feu qui eurent pour seul effet de dévaster entièrement le salon.

J'étais en train d'assister à un remix du combat final de l'épisode trois de Star Wars version chrétienne et je me demandais si mon caméscope numérique avait déjà été réduit en cendre quand le prêtre me saisit le bras et m'entraina dans la salle de bain.

-C'est dangereux, dit-t-il avec un accent affreux.

Il grimpa sur le siège des toilettes pour voir si on ne pouvait pas sortir par la fenêtre, mais il y avait des barreaux.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que Paul ressemble un peu à Anakin Skywalker, vous ? lui demandai-je.

Le prêtre se retourna vers moi avec un air blasé et pour la première fois je vis correctement son visage. Ce type ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Ewan McGregor !

-Kya…

Je n'avais pourtant pris aucune substance illicite ce soir…

La porte de la salle de bain vola soudainement en éclat sous le poids du démon qui avait été propulsé à travers. Il ne resta pas sonné bien longtemps. Sans faire attention à nous, il appliqua à l'endroit où se tenait la porte une sorte de disque noir qui resta suspendu dans l'air. Puis il sortit des filaments tout aussi noirs qui empêchèrent l'ange de passer. Il prit la peine de ricaner d'une voix un peu essoufflée.

-Qui est le plus malin, maintenant ?

Sophie fit apparaitre une vraie porte en métal à la place des filaments en forme de toile d'araignée. Le démon eut l'air très surpris mais quand la fumée commença à monter de dessous la porte, il paniqua :

-NNAAANNN !! SOPHIE !! Tu vas pas me faire ça ?!

-Empêchez-le de mettre sa capuche, s'écria Sophie à travers la porte.

Je vis le prêtre sauter sur le dos du démon et se saisir de la capuche sans la lâcher. Mais Paul se défendait comme un beau diable (c'est le cas de le dire), bien que la fumée semblait l'affaiblir considérablement.

Quant à moi elle me piquait les yeux et m'empêchait de voir la scène. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais à quatre pattes sur le carrelage et je toussais à n'en plus pouvoir m'arrêter. J'entendais encore des cris et des bruis de lutte, puis quelqu'un me tira hors de la pièce et je pus enfin reprendre mon souffle.

-Où est-il passé ? demanda Sophie au prêtre.

-Il s'est enfui par les toilettes, je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il est passé par les canalisations ? dis-je éberluée.

-Sous forme de fluide, oui, me répondit l'ange. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les enfers sont surnommés « la fosse septique du monde ».

Sophie avait un air égaré et triste qui me résolu à parler d'autre chose.

-Vous savez que vous ressemblez à Ewan McGregor en un peu plus vieux ?

Le prêtre demanda à l'ange :

-Comment je dois le prendre le « en un peu plus vieux » ?

-Bien. Je te rappelle que tu as fait vœux d'humilité.

-Je _suis_ Ewan McGregor, soupira le prêtre.

-C'est ça… et vous avez abandonné votre carrière d'acteur pour rentrer dans les ordres ? fis-je dubitative.

-Exactement.

Après tout ce n'était pas plus improbable que mon salon détruit par une bataille entre un ange et un démon…

-Vous donnez des cours de catéchisme ? demandai-je avec un sourire Colgate.

-Non, désolé, ma spécialité c'est l'exorcisme !

Et là je me suis réveillée… Ce qui explique l'absurdité de cette histoire !

**Fin**


End file.
